Ascend
by Lillie Katerina Ride
Summary: Max is an angel princess sent to earth to stop a war before it happened. When it happened Max found herself stuck in a boring life, unable to ascend back to her home. She lives each day knowing it will be the same as tomorrow. Until, she meets Fang.
1. Intro

The kingdom of Avian had no beginning, for it was as old as time itself. As the stars aligned and galaxies were born, Avian watched with wonder, as they had to memory of creation, only the memory of being.

While looking into the stars, a small planet was discovered. Its inhabitants seemed to be quit like Avian's own. Humans, they called themselves. Humans.

Upon investigation, it was found that Avian's sister kingdom of Prokleta had created to world in the image of the Avians as a peace offering. The Avian king Abdon accepted this gesture, by promising that in turn Avian would wager war against any who rose against the Prokletians.

Avian kept their distance from the small planet, but always kept a watchful eye. The lives which lived there belonged to them and no others. They never meddled in the planets doings, the simply obsevered with fascination.

As the ages went on for the humans, and war engulfed their home, a disagreement began emerging from within the confines of the immortal world. No battle had ever taken place amongst the everlasting, which frightened the kingdoms.

Izben, the kingdom of the lost, had begun to quarrel with the Prokletians. Izben sought to defeat the Prokletians and reshape the human's world into their own. But as the Avians had promised, they rose to the defense of Prokleta.

The king Abdon choose to send his daughter, Maximina, to resolve the the conflict. There was, however, an obstacle. No immortal had ever descended to the kingdom of the mortal humans. It was a great risk.

King Abdon and his wife Queen Valencia knew what danger there could be, but they had promised to help in any way they could. The Avians would have to let their beloved princess leave.

It would take Maximina sixteen years to reach an age at which she could ascend back to her home, once she had resolved the tension between Prokleta and Izben. The only way that she could reenter into Avian would be to love. Love was one of the few things that bound Avian and the humans, which made it the princesses only way to escape mortality.

King Abdon sent guardians with the princess when she descended to the human world. They were to guard and protect her, as she turned into an infant and grew up a human. Maximina's guardians were to be her only connection to her home of Avian.

If the princess were to experience death in a mortal state she would be lost forever. Even the powers of the king would not be able to retrieve Maximina were she to perish. Any mistake could mean the end of the princess.

When Maximina descended, she transformed into a newborn baby. She was cared for in a large manor, with servants and maids. Although she knew that she was a princess, Maximina did not regain her memory when she awoke as a child. All feared that the princess was lost.

Nothing went according to plan. The Prokletians and the Izbenians fought a bloody battle, which lasted until Maximina reached the age of three. But Maximina could not ascend to her home until she was returned by love. She would have to wait thirteen more years.

When the princess turned fourteen, King Abdon sent Greys, Maximina's fiancé from Avian, to introduce himself. In Avian, the princess had not loved Greys, but the king was hopeful that she would fall for him in her new life. And although Maximina was fond of Greys, she still did not love him.

As the princess grew so did her wonder for the world. She had never been able to leave the manor. Maximina knew nothing of the humans, nor nothing of the Avians. She just was simply there.

Maximina lived each day without question. She did what she was expected, she lived as she was told. Days blended together, life went on. Until the day that her father sent a visitor to prepare her for the day on which she would ascend.

Until the day Fang arrived.

* * *

**So that was my intro to Ascend. I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**~Lillie :)**


	2. Never Again

**MAX POV**

I flip to the next page of my book, as I lay in bed. Fang, my tutor had told me that I should pay more attention to poems and so here I am listening to him for the very first time. The only thing that wouldn't please him was the fact that I had snuck into his room to take the small book of poems.

He has carried the book everywhere he has gone, and after having him as a tutor for a few months, I am very much starting to wonder what makes the book so special. But so far nothing seems to be different about this poem book. It is the same as every other book of poetry that our vast library contains. I sigh in disappointment.

I flip to the next page, expecting to see another poem by some poet like Edgar Allen Poe. Instead, I see a poem by Emily Dickenson. I haven't seen a poem by her since I was five, and that had been the only poem I had ever read from her. But that poem was my favorite, actually it still is.

I read the title, _How Human Nature Dotes_. The word human stands out to me. I have never heard it before. How strange. I read the poem anyways.

**_How_ _Human Nature dotes On what it can't detect. The moment that a Plot is plumbed Prospective is extinct -_**

_**Prospective is the friend Reserved for us to know When Constancy is clarified Of Curiosity -**_

_**Of subjects that resist Redoubtablest is this Where go we - Go we anywhere Creation after this?**_

I finish the poem almost as soon as I start it. The beautiful, complex words are still fresh in my mind, but one in particular continues to outshine the rest, human.

Usually I am able to at least get an idea of what a word means, by it use, but this word is different. It's almost as if human is a thing rather than a word.

I set the book down and stand up. I walk across my room, to my bookshelf. My eyes scan the books. When they find the dictionary I pull it off the shelf.

I turn through the different pages, until I come to the h words. As I come to the section that should have the word human I find that a complete page is missing from the book. The dictionary skips from the word house to the word humble.

I decide to and see if other pages are missing. And when I look through the rest of the book I discover that sure enough at least a hundred other pages are missing as well. I throw the dictionary on the floor and pick another book off the shelf.

As I flip through the book I discover that it too is missing pages. I pull almost another twenty books off the shelf and all are missing pages. Who would do this to my books?

I hear a knock at the door, which makes me quickly run back to my bed and throw my covers over my body. I glance at my clock, it's only seven. Nobody should be here to wake me up for another hour.

The door opens slightly, and I close my eyes, pretending to be asleep. The person silently tiptoes around my bed, until they stand directly in front of me.

Their hand reaches out and shakes me slightly. I make my eyes flutter open, slowly, so it seems that I just woke up. My governess, Tamara, stands in front of me.

"How early is it?" I yawn, stretching my arms out above me.

"Seven, princess," Tamara tells me," Your lessons will begin at eight this morning."

"Why?" I ask.

"Lord Greys wishes to celebrate your birthday today," Tamara says, pulling back my covers

"My birthday? Oh, well I suppose that it does come every year," I sigh, rolling out of bed.

My birthday has never been very special, but Fang tells me that in other places birthdays are celebrated. For me, it only marks my being a year older. And like Fang says, feelings don't noticeably change with age, so why should our growing older change an entire day in our lives?

Today is the day that will change my being fifteen. I will now be sixteen. Just old enough to take the trip that Greys has been promising me for the past sixteen years of my life. I will finally get to leave the estate that I've spent my entire life on.

"You are to wear this today," Tamara tells me, holding up a blue silk dress.

I step into the dress quickly, and she buttons the small pearl buttons on the back of the dress. Tamara then ties a blue ribbon in my hair, and brings me my food.

Once I am finished getting ready, Tamara leaves to send for my other governess, Magdaleina, to come and inspect me. Magdaleina quickly looks me over and decides that I am fit for the day. By the time I am fully prepared, it is eight and Fang, my tutor has arrived.

"Are you ready to begin our lessons, princess?" Fang asks, bowing in front of me.

"Yes," I say, walking over to my study desk.

Fang dismisses Magdaleina, and then takes his seat across the desk from mine.

"What do you wish to start on?" Fang asks.

"I was hoping we could begin with history," I say.

"Alright, we will do a quick review and then will study from your book," Fang tells me.

I nod and he begins asking me questions.

"Which significant event occurred in 1215 Common Era?"

"The Adoption of the Magna Carta."

"How did Louis XV indicate he knew revolution was coming to France?"

"Apres moi le deluge. After me, the deluge."

"What was the name of Hamilcar Barca's bride and in what year did they wed?"

"Her name was Didobal and they wed in 248 Before Common Era."

"How many children did they have during their union? And where did the family reign?"

"They had three daughters as well as three sons. They were the royal family of Carthage."

"Who was Ibn Battuta?"

"Ibn Battuta was a Muslim pilgrim who made the trip to the holy city of Mecca. He made the journey many times in his life, while only one is needed. His most astonishing feat was that he made his journeys alone."

"And why is Ibn Battuta lesser known than other travelers and explorers?"

"Ibn Battuta only relished travel within the territories of the Muslim world. He also did not take kindly to what he saw in other cultures. And while he logged over seventy-five thousand miles over the course of thirty years, he was slightly judemental, whereas other explorers, such as Marco Pol, went with other ways of living during their travels. Marco Polo may not have always enjoyed his travels, but he let them take him where they did. Marco Polo even took trips for the emperor of China."

"Very good," Fang nods," We shall now begin you lessons."

We continue with my history lesson for another hour, until I start to lose interest and we have to switch subjects. We begin reading books. Fang positions himself in a chair by the fireplace and I remain at the desk.

"Fang," I say, after a few minutes of silent reading.

"Yes?" Fang asks, not looking up from his book.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Fang tells me.

"Do you promise that you won't be angry?"

Fang promises and I walk over to my bed to get the book of poems. I hold it behind my back as I walk to where he sits. By this time, he is looking up from his book, expectantly waiting.

"I want you to explain a poem I found," I tell him, holding out the book.

"Where did you get that book?!" Fang asks, alarmed.

"I took it from your room," I say.

"How dare you Maximina!" Fang roars, ruling the book from my hands.

"You promised that you would not be angry."

"That was before I knew what you had done!" Fang tells me," You cannot do things like this Maximina! We carefully select the books you can and cannot read! This book will fill your mind with thoughts you are not meant to think! It is too dangerous! You must never do it again! Do you promise me?"

"I- I don't understand," I stutter.

"You have to promise me!" Fang says, taking my shoulders and shaking me," You must not ever do this again and most of all, you can never tell anyone, not even Lord Greys, about what you have read."

"Why?" I ask, still not understanding.

Fang stops shaking me, his face beginning to calm. He sighs softly and reaches his hand up, to push some of my hair, which has fallen from the ribbon, out of my face. He then lets his palm rest on my cheek.

I gasp slightly. He leans in, and our lips meet. His hands fall to my waist, and I bring my arms to rest on his shoulders. He pulls closer to me, with a tenderness which I have never seen from him before.

A knock at the door startles us, and we jump apart. Fangs pushes me backwards into a chair. He then grabs a book off of the mantel and throws it on to my lap.

Magdaleina opens the door and enters the room.

"Is all well?" Magdaleina asks.

"Quit so, the princess and I only seem to have gotten ourselves into an argument on the origin of poetry," Fang lies swiftly, with ease.

"Ah," Magdaleina laughs," How amusing are your studies. I, however, am very sorry to inform you that your argument must wait to be resolved until tomorrow, for Lord Greys wishes to take the princess on a walk in the garden."

"I shall leave you to prepare her them," Fang says, before he bows and leaves.

I sit in complete and utter shock, as I try to process what just happened. Not noticing my state of disbelief, Magdaleina pulls me up out of the chair and begins to dress me in my green garden dress.

Magdaleina then drags me out if my room and down the stairs, to where Greys stands waiting for me. Greys takes my arm in his and we set off for our walk.

* * *

"I do believe that the butterflies shall reappear soon, my princess," Greys tells me," I remember that they are your beloved friends."

"Yes, indeed," I whisper, in agreement.

"Ah! Look ahead! There is your favorite fountain," Greys says.

I look up. About sixty feet ahead of us lies a shallow pool of blue water. Greys clearly does not know the difference between a pond and a fountain.

He walks my over to a bench that rests at the ponds edge and he tells me to sit, so I do. I look up when he does not sit next to me, as I expect him to.

He lowers himself onto one knee and he takes my left hand into his. His eyes meet mine, with such an excitement that I have never before seen.

"I know that this is all a bit sudden, but I love you very much Maximina, and I wish to spend all my days with you. Although I feel as though we have only known each other briefly, we have in fact know each other your whole life, and nothing would pleasure me more than to have you become my wife. My dearest, and most beloved Maximina, would you do me the great honor? Will you marry me?"

* * *

**So what did you think?! That was the first (official) chapter of Ascend! I'm really excited about this one! And I hope you are too! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**I love you all**

**~Lillie :)**


	3. Goodbye

**MAX POV**

I take in a sharp breath. I feel the world swirl around me. My mind can't seem to find the right words to say. I look down at him. Greys looks up at me, expectantly waiting for my answer. I somehow manage to let the right words slip out.

"Y- yes," I stutter.

He beams, and stands up. Greys gives me a soft kiss in the cheek. I pull him into a kiss.

"I suppose I had better go get your ring," he laughs, when we break apart," I'll meet you in your room.

I nod in agreement. He lets go of my hand, and turns to walk back towards the manor. I return to my room.

"I assume that you said yes," I hear from behind me.

I turn around, to see Fang sitting in a chair by the fire place. He has his head in his hands.

"Yes," I tell him," Of course."

"Was no even an answer that you considered?" Fang asks.

"Why would it be?"

"Because you have free will, Max!" he explodes, jumping to his feet.

"I did choose of my own free will!" I cry.

"No!" he yells," You chose to say yes because your father told you to!"

"I said yes because I love him!" I scream.

"What?" Fang whispers, stopping in his tracks.

"I love him," I repeat.

"No you don't," Fang says," You never did."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know everything about you," he says.

"Stop!" I shout.

"No, you stop!" Fang yells," I have spent the past sixteen years without you. Do know how hard it was for me k owing that when you came back that I wouldn't be able to have you?! And then your father sent me here, and I thought that I might have a chance. But now I see that I was wrong about you. I've waited for you all these years. I left people behind for you. When you can see all that I've done I hope that you'll appreciate it. Goodbye Max."

"You aren't going anywhere," I tell him.

"Is that an order?" he asks.

"Yes," I tell him.

"Well, then I have no problem disobeying you," he tells me.

"And why is that?"

"Because, it wouldn't be the first time I've disobeyed you," Fang growls," And if I know you, which I do, I can assure you, _Princess_, that it will most definitely not be the last."

He storms over to me, wraps his arms around my wastes, and pull me close to him. His lips crash onto mine. It is both rough, and loving at the same time. The kiss is quick, and almost over as soon as it begins. He leaves me Standing in utter shock. As soon as I hear the door slam i throw myself on my bed.

* * *

"Princess?" Greys calls, knocking on my door.

"Come in," I croak.

He enters, holding a small box on top of a big box. Greys walks over to the bed and sits down next to me. He sets the box on my lap. My tears slightly cloud my vision. Greys lift his hand up to rest on my cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," I sniff.

"Tell me," he whispers.

I sigh. I can't tell him the truth. I look up at him. His face will be what I see when I wake up every morning, and when I go to sleep at night. Maybe our children will have his bright green eyes, and blonde hair? If we has e children. Can I really live the rest of my life married to him? What will the next quarter of a century hold for us?

"My father," I lie.

"What about him?"

"He will no be there for our wedding," I tell him.

"No," Greys admits, brushing my hair away from my eyes," But we will see him after we are married. And your mother too."

"And my brother, and sister?" I continue.

"Who told you about them?" Greys asks.

"I- I don't know," I stutter, honestly.

"Do you remember them?"

I nod slowly. I don't know how I remember them, or know who they are, but I do. No one ever told me about them, or even mentioned them. I just know that they exist. Though I can't remember their names, I can remember their brown hair, and their smiles.

"Princess Ellisa, and Prince Arian will be waiting, along with the king and queen," he tells me," But enough about them. You should open boxes now."

I do as he tells me, and I open the small box first. Inside is my ring. It has a ring of coral colored pearls, with a black diamond in the center. I marvel at it's beauty. Greys takes the ring out of the box, and slips it onto my ring finger.

"It's beautiful, Greys," I whisper.

"As are you, Princess," he smiles.

"What is in the other box?" I ask.

"You will see," he says," But I want you to do something for first."

"What is it?"

"Kiss me," Greys tell me.

I lean forward, and give him a soft kiss on the cheek. He turns his head so that his lips meet mine. I pull back slightly, in surprise. He pulls me to him Greys pushes the large black box off of the bed as he does this. His hands wrap around my waist. The kiss deepens, and he pushes me backwards. We continue to kiss, as he moved to hover over me. Greys reaches down, and pulls my dress over my head. He rolls off of me, and turns me over so that I lay on my stomach. I feel him begin to unlace my corset.

"Magdaleina, and Tamara had best not find me in here," he sighs, stopping," I'll leave you alone to pick out your evening dress."

Greys gets off of the bed, and leaves. I roll onto my back, and stare up at the ceiling. I feel a small pulsing low in my stomach. I sit up, unsure of what the feeling is. Everything is so confusing right now. With Fang, and with Greys.

* * *

Magdaleina, and Tamara enter a few minutes later. I'm still trying to figure out why my stomach feels weird. Maybe I'm sick. Even if I don't k ow what being sick feels like.

"Are okay, Princess?" Tamara asks.

"Yes," I lie," Of course."

"Good!" exclaims Magdaleina," Now let's get you dressed for dinner."

"What dress would you like to wear, Princess?" Tamara asks, drifting over to my closet.

"My lavender gown," I say.

They pull my lavender dress out of the closet, and lay it across my bed. After tightening my corset, to allow me to fit into the small dress, the help me into the gown. I insist that I button up the dress myself, since I don't want them touching my stomach. They then fix my hair up into a braid, which wraps around my head. I'm about to leave for dinner, when I remember the large box on the ground, by my bed. I have Tamara bring it to me.

They both gasp when I open the box. I pull out a necklace, which is set with black diamonds. I have them clasp the necklace around my neck for me. I finally feel ready to go downstairs, for dinner.

* * *

"You look lovely," Greys beams, placing a hand on my lower back, and leading me to the table.

"Thank you," I murmur.

We spend dinner discussing my parents, and the wedding. During dinner the pulsing in my stomach becomes stronger. I am too distracted to finish my dinner.

"Are you all right, Princess?" he asks.

"Yes," I pant," My corset is simply a bit tight."

"Would you like to go have it loosened?"

"Yes," I breath, standing up.

I immediately begin tearing down the hall. I run to my room, and slam the door. I barely make it to my bed when my stomach is hit with sharp pains. I cry out in pain. Magdaleina rushes in.

"What is it, Princess?" she gasps.

"FANG!" I scream, clutching my stomach," I WANT FANG!"

* * *

**Sorry that it's been so long! I've been writing for one of my other stories, so I haven't had time to write for Ascend. But I'm currently taking a break from those, which means that this is my main focus right now.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Lillie :)**


	4. Explanation

**FANG POV**

I shove some of my books into a bag. I decided that leaving during the night would be best. I'm one of the few people who have been in the outside world, or know s what it holds for that matter. Right now it seems like the best place to go. I spent my first fourteen years on Earth there, so it seems only fitting that it's where I'll spend the rest of my life. Avian will never allow me to return once they know that I've left.. When Earth dies I will die as well. In their eyes the only thing that I am allowed to do in life is to educate Max.

I worry that I may not be making the right decision. When I see the faces of my family I worry even more so. Their portraits stare at me from the fire place. What would they say? What will the court say? They will never forgive me for abandoning them.

A loud knock at the door pulls me out of my thought. I swear on the King's life that if it is Lord Greys that I shall commit murder. I blame him for all of this. If it were not for him I would be able to be with Max. If it were not for him Max and I would already be back in Avian.

"Sir, I beg you to open your door!" I hear Magdaleina cry, as she continues to frantically pound on the door.

I cross the room, and pull open the large door. I become worried when I see that she has tears running down her normally composed and calm face.

"What has happened?" I ask.

"It is Princess Maximina," she sobs," She is screaming for you."

I take of running down the hall. Never before has Max done something like this. I know that whatever it might be it must be horrible. Max would have come to me herself it it weren't bad. When I get to her room I see her standing at the foot of her bed, gripping her bed post. She is panting in pain.

"What is wrong with her?" Magdaleina gasps for air, as she enters the room, behind me.

"I'm not sure," I confess," Help get her onto the bed."

Magdaleina follows me to Max. We each take an arm and guide her onto her bed. She lets out a cry of pain. There has only ever been one other time that I have seen her in this much pain.

"She's reliving a memory," I tell Magdaleina.

"When was the Princess ever like this?" Magdaleina asks, placing a hand on Max's forehead.

"When she descended," I say," It was very painful for her, much like this."

"I never knew," Magdaleina sighs," Is there anything that I, or Tamara, can do to help her?"

"Yes," I tell her," Go to the to the garden. When you reach the hedges, find Princess Maximina's bench. Behind it there is a door in the hedges. The door leads out into the forest. In the forest you will find a path. Near the end of the path you will find bushes which a full of red berries. You must pick the berries that are not yet ripe. Those berries will green. If they are red they will kill her. You must hurry. Pick as many as you can, and take Tamara with you."

"Y- yes sir," she stutters, with her eyes wide.

I am the only one, other that Lord Greys, that knows about how to get to the forest. No one else knows how to leave the manor, beside us. It is the most guarded secret. I would go myself, but I must stay here and tell Max the truth. She needs to know what is going on.

"I shall tell Lord Greys that the Princess has fallen I'll, before I leave," Magdaleina says, gathering her things as she prepares.

"No," I tell her," You must not. Tell Lord Greys that the Princess has retired early, in order to receive her lessons early morning tomorrow. You must not tell Tamara either, until you are already in the woods. Do you understand, Magdaleina?"

"Yes, sir," she rushes, before hurrying out of the room.

I know that I have maybe two hours at best to answer all of Max's questions. When I am sure that no one will be coming to her room, I bring my chair from our study desk, and I set it beside the bed. I take her hand, and press it to my lips.

"Fang," she whimpers," You came."

"Of course," I tell her.

"Did it really hurt this much when I descended?" she asks.

"No," I say," This is not the pain of descention."

"Wha-" she whines, in pain," But you told Magdaleina-"

"I lied," I interject.

"Then what is going on?" she asks.

I pause for a moment. I'm not prepared to tell her. I wanted to wait until after we were back home in Avian, but I suppose that I have to tell her now.

"What I am about to tell is very important. You must promise me that you will tell no one, not even Lord Greys. You will stand by the story that I told Magdaleina, and no other. Do you understand me, Max?" I ask.

"Yes," she gasps, as she is hit by another wave of pain, and clenches her hand around mine.

"You're reliving the pain of giving birth," I sigh.

"Giving birth," she pants," When did I ever give birth?"

"Nineteen years ago," I tell her," When you were still in Avian."

"I have a child," Max moans, as the contraction fades.

"Yes," I smile.

"Greys never told me about our baby."

"Lord Greys isn't the father," I say," He doesn't even know about the baby. No one other than you, me and my brother know."

"Why do you know?" Max asks.

"Because I'm her father," I state.

"You?" she gasps," I have a daughter, and you're her father?!"

"Yes, Max."

"I can't believe you!" she exclaims, ripping her hand from mine," I trusted you!"

"You loved me then," I sigh, trying to cover up my pain," You may not now, but did."

"And what happened to my daughter!?" Max demands.

"Tasiana lives in court," I tell her," I brought her there after your descention. No one knows that she is our daughter. My brother claimed her as his own to protect her, and you."

"How old is she?" Max asks.

"I already told you," I say," She's nineteen. Although Avians age, and develop much slower. We develop at about one year, for every five. So if you wanted to know how old she appears to be I would say that she is about four."

"How does no one know about her?"

"You made sure that you were on your year long tour of the kingdom when you gave birth. I am your protector, so I accompanied you. We were six months into our tour when you gave birth. My brother, Ignatius, then took Tasiana in. He and his wife, Livia, say that she is their own daughter, although Livia has never been told where Tasiana came from. My brother told her that he was given Tasiana by a girl who gave birth out of wedlock."

"Why doesn't anyone else know?" Max presses for more information.

"We would both be put to death," I explain," And Tasiana would be cast out of Avian, and sent to Earth, where she would almost certainly die. They would not let her descend like they let you. And even if they would, it would kill her. Descending is fatal for anyone younger than at least a thousand."

"My father is the king," she gasps, as another contraction hits.

"Your father made the rules," I sigh," And he will uphold them, no matter who is involved. I know that it would be nearly impossible for him to have you killed, but he would have no choice."

"What can I do?" she breaths, trying to get trough the contraction.

"Nothing," I tell her, taking her hand.

"Why not?" she asks, giving in and squeezing my hand tightly.

"Tasiana is no longer our daughter," I explain," She sees me as her father, and she calls me father because I have been the one who has raised her, but she is my brother's daughter. Everyone thinks that she has lived with me at court because my brother and Livia cannot raise her."

"And why can't they?" Max inquires.

"Because they are dead," I state.

Her face softens. Max is feeling sympathy where no sympathy is needed. She doesn't know the whole story, like she thinks she does.

"Well, I'd best be getting back to my room, Magdaleina, and Tamara will be returning soon with the berries. You must crush a handful of them, and mix them with water, and then drink it. It will put you into a sleep like stat that will last for two days. In those two days I hope that you have enough time to consider your options," I say, withdrawing my hand and standing up. "Options?" she asks.

"Yes," I tell her," You either stay here and marry Lord Greys, or you come with me and we find a way to live our lives."

"What about Tasiana?"

"Only one option gives you the possibility of seeing her again, so I suggest that you figure out which option that is. It's your choice, Max. Goodnight."

* * *

**So what happened was that Max gave birth to Tasiana (tah-see-on-uh) and Fang's brother and sister-in-law took her in. When Tasiana was about three Max descended and Ignatius and Livia died. Fang then brought Tasiana to court and raised her as his own (he was the only one in court that knew that she was his daughter). Tasiana is mentally and physically a four year old, even through she is really almost twenty. The reason that it hasn't taken Max so long to grow up is that she is in her human body, so it takes her les time to develop. When Tasiana reaches about a hundred she will be considered an adult, and full grown. She won't ever age past one hundred.**

**Was that an okay explanation? It was probably a bit confusing to read all that. Do you like what I named her?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Lillie :)**


End file.
